


Sleepover

by Alierana



Series: Oneshots and Sinppets that might be added to (probably not) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?, drunk people, friends make friends embarrass themselves, stupid people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alierana/pseuds/Alierana
Summary: Naruto plans a sleepover at Sasuke's house they play truth or dare and then dare or drink.Honestly, this was Written a long time ago. It feels like forever. I'm mostly just transferring my old work over here. Slowly, very slowly.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed, if you have been on my ffn account, this isn't new but transferred over.

"Let's have a sleep over! It would be so much fun and we could invite loads of people!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke just shrugged and Sakura smiled. "Yeah, that might be a lot of fun but what would we do and where would we have it?" she asked.

"We'll have it at Sasuke's house, duh." Naruto answered already bouncing.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in disapproval. "Dobe."

Naruto just looked at him and then said loudly, "Okay it's settled, we'll have it tomarrow night at Sasuke's house and we'll invite loads of people, and play spin the bottle, the truth or dare version!"

Sasuke and Sakura just sat back and let him plan the party because they knew it would be useless to try and talk him out of it, they just weren't going to encourage him. "We will have more than just ramen to eat." Sakura told him, letting him know he would have to pick up food.

"Fine. Then we don't invite Sai, he buggs me. " Naruto sighed sadly.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Welcome everyone! This is my super awsome sleep over party where no one will sleep!" Naruto shouted so everyone could hear him, not that he isn't always super loud and annoying.

Neji groaned but was cut short when Tenten elbowed him, because she and Ino were actually very happy that they were able to come to the sleep over. Though Ino was only there for the boys. Shikamaru was already starting to sleep and Sasuke was ignoring every word he said having listened to his speech ten times already. Sakura was trying hard not to look at Sasuke but wasn't doing to well. Kiba was too busy looking out the window at Akamaru to listen to anyone, Sasuke wouldn't let him come in. Chouji had already started eating, and Hinata was trying not to faint every time Naruto looked at her. So, basicly, no one was listening to a damn word Naruto said but he continued to talk any way.

"Can we just get on with the games already?" Ino asked rolling her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted telling everyone he agreed.

Ino blushed but Naruto didn't notice so he said, "Fine, fine. Everyone sit in a circle and let the games begin."

Everyone did as he asked, of course first they were forced to wake Shikamaru, but since he refused to move they had to form their circle around him. "How about Sasuke spins first since it's his house?" Ino asked still blushing, she couldn't help it if he was hot.

There was a murmer of agreement and Naruto sighed sadly wishing he had gone first. Then Sasuke spun the bottle in the middle of them. It landed on Naruto. "Truth or Dare Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything!" Naruto said standing up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I dare you not to say anything for the rest of the night Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto plopped down and opened his mouth to complain but Neji stopped him, "And if you don't do your dare you get a punishment dare that's given to you by everyone that you have to do."

Naruto frowned in a very childish way and then spun the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru. Everyone waited for Naruto. He pointed to Shikamaru and then shook his finger at him and pretended to be asleep. "You mean I have to stay awake through this whole bothersome party?"

Naruto nodded.

It continued like this for a while. Sasuke has to use more than one word answers. Sakura wasn't allowed to use her strength to hit people, because Ino got mad when she punched her. Tenten couldn't touch any of her weapons until she leaves. Kiba wasn't allowed to look at his dog. Neji had to stop complaining, and Hinata wasn't allowed to faint. Ino had to quit flirting with Sasuke, two people were super happy with this. Chouji wasn't allowed to have anymore food because he had eaten half of their supply. Eventually it started to get boring.

"I have an idea!" Ino shouted.

"Really?" Naruto asked and then covered his mouth.

Everyone looked at eachother they already knew what his punishment would be. "You have to ask Hinata out now."

Hinata tried not to faint and suprisingly she didn't.

Naruto just shrugged and started singing, "I'm so happy I can talk again." over and over.

"That was fun while it lasted." Shikamaru sighed wondering the best way to duct tape his mouth shut.

"Yeah, thanks for that Sasuke. We owe you one. It was so peaceful." Neji said missing the silence already.

"I'm suprised the Dobe lasted that long." Sasuke answerd shrugging.

"Me too, it probably killed him." Tenten answered.

"Now he'll never be quiet though. At least we didn't invite Lee, those two together would have been a disaster." Sakura replied.

"I'll say." agreed Ino.

"Now what was your idea Ino?" Kiba asked finally getting them back on topic.

"Oh, yeah, my idea. It's still like truth or dare but a bit more interesting. You get a dare and if you don't do it you have to take a shot and people can dare you to do anything. Pick any person you want watch." Ino took off to get the alcohol she had brought, there was a lot. "Neji I dare you to kiss Tenten." she said pulling out a shot glass and filling it. "Pick one."

Neji looked from Tenten to the shot and leaned over and kissed her. Tenten just looked at him. Neji passed the shot to Ino and said, "Give Shikamaru a kiss lasting one minute."

He took out a timer and watched her. She narrowed her eyes but kissed Shikamaru anyway. You could see his tounge slip into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind. Neji fake coughed when the minute was over.

Ino looked at everyone then sliped the glass infront of Naruto, "Run around the outside of the house naked."

Everyone was sure then that he would be the first to drink. They didn't expect him to take off all of his clothes infront of them before taking off outside leaving a distrubing silence. He came in a few minutes later and collected his clothes, putting them back on. Hinata was in worse condition than he was. Her face was redder than a tamato at that moment.

Nartuo put the glass infront of Sakura, "Kiss me."

She looked at him and then took the shot. Sasuke was actually suprised. He hadn't expected her to down it so easily. She refilled the glass and put infront of Hinata, "Make out with Naruto."

Naruto didn't seem to mind but it didn't look like Hinata could move. Neji growled he didn't like this dare too much. Eventually Naruto decided to help her out and leaned over and kissed her. It turned out to be a very passionate moment and might have gotten better if Neji hadn't decided it was time for him to nock Naruto out and moved him across the room. Everyone ignored him. He would, sadly, wake up in a while. She looked around not really knowing who to pick. Neji whispered a dare in her ear and her eyes widened. She pushed the glass infront of Sakura, "G-Give S-Sas-Sasuke a l-lap d-dan-dance." her face went scarlet and Neji smiled, as if saying that's what you get.

Sasuke expected her to take another shot but noticed she wasn't going to. He glared at Neji and a Neji just shrugged. It wasn't his problem. Sakura moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and licked the side of his neck. She started to suck on his ear lobe and her hands moved down his chest. She left a trail of kisses across his neck. Her lips lightly touched his once, twice and then they were gone and she was off of his lap.

Sasuke barely reacted throughout the entire thing though it was had successfully turned him on. He had realized though that whatever they were supposed to drink must be really strong because she seemed like she was already drunk. She pushed the shot to Kiba, "Play seven minutes in heaven with Ino." she mumbled sounding drunk too.

They looked at each other and got up to head to the closet where Neji sat timing them. When their seven minutes were up Neji nocked on the door and they came out a minute later their clothes all messed up. Sasuke didn't even want to know what they had done. Naruto had started to wake up though and was curious. Nobody would answer him though so everyone went back to the circle again.

THE NEXT DAY:

Everyone woke up and found themselves in strange places.

Naruto was on the roof naked, and drunk. Ino was drunk, lieing next to a drunk Kiba, both half dressed next to Akamaru in the living room, Sasuke would be pissed. Neji passed out on the counter and Tenten was on the floor under him, both very drunk, but dressed. Hinata was curled in a ball sleeping on one of the beds, exaushted, but barely drunk at all. Chouji had drank more than anyone else trying to make up for the lack of food he was eating and ended up on the front porch naked, which is worse than the roof where no one can see you. Sasuke and Sakura were in his bed, drunk but fully clothed, though they did have a nice make out session.

The irony, though, was in fact that the only person in the house who was awake, sober, and was not going to be humiliated was Shikamaru. He had stayied up the entire night and was now sitting on the couch watching the video that he had shot last night. It was a video that would make them all suffer, unless of course they agree to do whatever he asks of them. He won't have to work for a while. MUAHHHH!(insert evil laugh here.)


End file.
